


Elias Dimitri Katsaros

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitors as Companions for thejbusition‘s OC Sharing Day: Elias Katsaros, The Shadow of Minrathous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elias Dimitri Katsaros

**Inqu** **isitor Name:** ****Elias Dimitri Trevelyan

**Companion Name:** Elias Dimitri Katsaros  
 **Race / Class / Specialization:** Human / Rouge / Assassin  
 **Varric’s Nickname for them:** _“Dusk”_

**Short Bio:** The Katsaros’ are an oddity thoughout the Imperium and no one is really quite sure of what to make of them. They hold a seat in the Magisterium but aren’t very high ranking and like it that way. Makes them more over lookible. There are two castes within the ‘family’, and the term is used loosely as they operate more like a clan, mages and rouges. Both always on the same footing as each other. Neither held above the other. They specialize in two things: Secrets and Deception. If you have secrets it’s more then likely they know about them. Weather or not you want that information depends on how much coin you have.

Elias is the eldest child of six that are biologically related to him, but not having much magical talent His twin (younger) brother is being groomed for the seat in the magisterium. Elias was then trained as an assassin. This he was great at, almost like it was second nature to him. What little magic he could preform focused on stealth and deception. He has been gathering information on/for others since he was six.

**Recruitment Mission:** Elias is recruited though a war table mission entitled: _ **The Shadow of**_ _ **Minrathous**_. Here it is asked if Lilliana can get in contact with someone who can help a friend with some family issues she is having.  Elias comes with a pair of twin Qunari named Maartu[male] and Kae[female]. As always you have the option to ignore this quest completely and not recruit him.

**Where they would be in Skyhold:** The battlements. He likes having a view.

**Personal quests:**

  * **Quest 1** :  _ **A Spy’s Life**_ _:_   _“My life isn’t as glamorous as you think. It’s not all fancy soirees, dimly lit bedrooms, and midnight rendezvous. No, it’s actually quite boring. So the twin_ _Qunari_ _say anyway. Most of the time it’s me sitting in a tavern with these two idiots getting shit faced drunk trying to find some snippet of information that will make whatever employer I have contracted at the time to part with his coin. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Oh? Of course I’d pay you. That just depends on_ _ **what you want.**_ _”_  Elias would like you to help him gather various pieces of information you think he or his employer would find useful.


  * **Quest 2** :  _ **A Twin’s Life [War Table: Liliana]**_ :  _“I hate to impose on you Sister Liliana but Elias’ twin brother has gone missing in Ferelden. I would be most grateful if you could help in locating him. May the Maker’s wisdom shine on you, Magister Nikolas_ _Katsaros.”_ So Elias’ brother has gone missing… again. His father has requested that he return home right away as a sort of stand in in the magisterium. He really doesn’t want to go… Go talk to Elias and see if he  **wants** to go. If not you should help him find his brother so he doesn’t have to. He was last seen in Crestwood. Happy Hunting!


  * **Quest 3** :  _ **Found but still Lost**_ :  _“I… I… My brother…he’s gone. My twin brother… I feel like I’ve lost half of myself. I… I don’t know how I should act in a time like this. I feel as if I’m incomplete. Half of a whole. Lost. I… I need to return home. My father is training my sister to take my brother’s place and wants me to take over more of his responsibilities with the family.”_ Elias did not take the death of his bother well and is convinced the Crows had something to do with it. He is going to leave no matter how much you convince him to try and stay. But you may be able to convince him to stay until the breach can be closed and Corypheus is defeated.



**How to get their Approval:** Siding with the mages nets moderate approval, reacting positively to his pick up lines nets small approval as does reacting negatively oddly enough. Witty and sassy remarks will also net small approval.  
 **How to get their Disapproval:** Short tempered, sarcastic remarks will net small disapproval. Siding with the templars will net moderate. Favoring the Crows will net great disapproval. Praising Zervan will  make him not want anything further to do with you.

**Are they Romanceable?** Yes, but not in the long term.  
 **By Who?** Whomever: gay, straight, bi, just want cuddles? He doesn’t care. You give him attention he’ll return it.  
 **Can you have sex with them?**  Yes  
 **If they can be romanced and are not, will they begin a relationship / relationships with other character(s)? If so, who?**  Well… he’s technically married but that hasn’t stopped him yet.. He might start a random member of the Inquisition that isn’t in a relationship.

**Who are they friendly with?**  Pretty much everyone.  
 **Who do they dislike?**  He has his favorites but he doesn’t really dislike anyone…. in public.

**Opinions on mages / templars / how the world is going to shit?** He could really care less about your politics as long as he is still getting paid. 


End file.
